Caos Island
by kandee land
Summary: The two are at it again. This time TDI Total Drama Island AKA FanPeople Island We don't own anything. Please review.
1. Episode 1

**KLAN: WE'RE BAAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! again....**

**PFAN: And this time we chose TDI. (Total Drama Island. We were supposed to have this done before the second season thingie started, but, we procrastinated.)**

**VoRAN: This is gonna be fun......not. TDI contains scenes of extreme sports and other random, destructive stuff. Who in their right minds would let you, *points to KL and PF*, write a fic about it?**

**PFAN: Mom gave us ten bucks each to find something to do.**

**KLAN:Yeah, she got tired of seeing us sitting on our butts and doing nothing but playing rock band and eating candy/**

**VoRAN: Why'd I even ask? I kinda liked it better when you were playing rock band. Anyways, let's start the story, TV show, reality show, thingie, before I go crazy before the first eppie even starts.**

**KLAN: Introducing Total Drama Island! Episode 1.**

**Episode 1**

"We're coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa. Somewhere in Ontario. I'm your host, Dez Rivers." Dez starts.

"Uhhh, what happened to Chris?" Some random intern asks.

"Chris is my cousin, once removed, or something like that, and something made him land a nice damp bunk in jail." Dez says with a smile, then continues, "Dropping this summer's hottest reality show on you, right now. Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks here at this abandoned, crummy, summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will win a reward, or watch one of their teammates walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good. Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, were each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, that, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, made by, Penny, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of a hundred cameras positioned all over the camp and island. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total Drama Island!"

**The annoying them song music starts_:Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, And now I think the answer is plain to see, I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun. Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I want to be famous! Nanana'nanaana nana nana, I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous. I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous [Whistle's to theme] _**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little PO'd, that's probably why." A yacht drops off a camper, "Nikki, what's up?" A girl with long brown hair in a pony tail and braces wearing jeans and the brightest pink Dez has ever seen, runs up to Dez.

"It's so awesome to meet yo....wait, you're not Chris."

"We already went through this. Chris got fired."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Nikki finishes.

the yacht drops another camper off, "Collin!" A tall, dark, boy, wearing his jeans just below his waist, a black baggy t-shirt with some wierd logo on it, and a trucker cap, steps onto the dock.

"Yo! How's it going? Hey you sure we got the right place here, where's the hot tub?"

"Yo dawg, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa."

"Hmmm, looked a lot different on the application."

"Hey Desire." **(KLAN: A long time ago, when we were playing with Pen's barbies, we made a goth barbie. When we started thinking of writing this fic, she sounded like a good candidate for the role.)**Gwen is the kind of girl you don't want to mess with at school. She's wearing black, combat boots, with striped black and white knee high socks. She wore a kind of corset type shirt with fishnet sleeves, and a pair of cut off black shorts.

"You mean, we're staying here?"

"No, your staying here. My crib's A-stream with air conditioning, thatta way." Dez says, pointing her thumb behind her.

"I did not sign up for this."

"Actually you did." Desire crabs the documents and rips them up, throwing them into the lake. "Great thing about lawyers is, they make a lot of copies."

"I am not staying here."

"Well, I hope you can swim, cuz your ride just left."

"Jerk."

"Sup man?"

"The Johnster. Welcome to the Island, man." A tall blondish guy walks up.

"Thanks."

"Everybody, this is Cassie." Cassie is the down south kind of girl. Wearing cowboy boots, capris with holes in the knees, layered t-shirts,and a cowboy hat.

"Hi."

"Vanessa." She is the prissy, popular kind of girl. Her long black hair, flowing out from a pony tail**.(KLAN: Does anybody else think that rhymes?)**

"Vic, dude" A juvenile who has short hair, wearing sneakers, baggy shorts, and a couple of t-shirts walks up.

"I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that. He told me to give him a holler any time and have you return to juvie."

"Okay then."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Scott." A tall skinny boy walks off the boat.

"Wicked wipeout, man."

"Welcome to camp, Ryan." **(KLAN: Let's just say he's the video game geek who looks like Pen's lil brother.)**

"So you mean this show is at some crappy summer camp and not on a stage or something?"

"Yep."

"Yess, that is so much more favorable to my skills."

"Contestant number nine is Blaine." A tall, strong guy walks off the boat with his drumsticks in his back pocket.

"So this is it? Alrighty then."

"Hey, what's up?" A blond girl in shorts and flip flops says.

"Alright! Our surfer chick Lori is here."

"Our next camper is Peter."

"Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

"Sure someone did."

"What's up y'all, Dalani is in the house!"

"Ladies, Shelly, Melly. Welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks." **(PFAN: Shelly and Melly. We came up with these names the same time as goth barbie (Desire) and the hottie gothie falls for (Blaine))**

"Omygosh, Melly look, it's a summer camp."

"I always wanted to go to summer camp, eeee!"

"Milo, what's up man?"

"I think I see a bird."

"Okay. Look dude, I know you don't get out much, home schooled for most of your life, and raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early."

"AJ." **(KLAN: AJ!!!!!!!!! Why.....wait, nevermind.)(PFAN: *notices Dez's evil grin* No, bad Dez.)(KLAN: What? I am the host after all.)(VoRAN: BACK TO WORK!)**

"Amber, nice. Glad you could make it."

"WooHooo! What's happening? This is awesome, WoooHooo!"

"Bobby! Welcome!"

"And here comes Jean."

"This is Alex. Welcome to Total Drama Island. Just so you know, we picked you solely on your looks."

"Thank you."

"Hey everyone, Anna."

"First things first. We need a group photo for the demos. Everyone to the end of the dock. Okay, one, two, three, *click* oops, forgot the lense cap. Okay hold that pose, one, two, oh wait, card's full. Got it, everyone say 'Wawanakwa'." Just as Dez takes the picture, the dock breaks, causing all the campers to go for a leetle swim. "Okay guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in ten."

**KLAN: Ain't I a stinker?**

**PFAN: Wrong cartoon Dez.**

**KLAN: Whoops.**

**AJ: What the hell Dez? I know what you're thinking.**

**KLAN: You ain't the prof. (Professor from Xmen)**

**AJ: o.O**

**KLAN: Mickey Mouse on CRACK!!!**

**PFAN: Dez, fetch the chocolate bar. *She throws the chocolate and Dez chases it* Well if you like it, review. Please, and then press the little button.**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**KLAN: Introducing Part 2 of Episode 1!**

**PFAN: Enjoy!**

**VoRAN: Wow, no big speech. Are you two okay?**

**PFAN/ KLAN: Yep!**

**Some distant corner "Aaaahhhhhhh!"**

**KLAN: Scott?**

**VoRAN: Chappie?**

**PFAN: Here's the chapter.**

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates. Your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win $100,000!" Dez explains.

"Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." **(VoRAN: Isn't this supposed to be for kids.)(KLAN: Yes, but CartoonNetwork let it slide so you can just deal with it.)** Vic says pointing to Vanessa.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Vanessa asks.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Dez says.

"Excuse me, can I get a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest." Cassie asks.

"Okay, you are, but that's not how it really works here."

"I have to live with Melly, or I'll die."

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

"This can **not** be happening." Desire says.

Bobby grabs Desire and Scott into a hug. "Oh come on guys. It'll be like a big sleep over!"

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Scott says. Looking over at Vic.

"Here's the deal, were gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Desire, Blaine, Vanessa, AJ, Cassie, Nikki, Shelly, Bobby, Dalani, Alex, and Peter. From this moment on, you are officially known as The Screaming Ferrets."

"Yeah, I'm a ferret! Wooo!" Bobby yells.

"Wait, what about Melly?"

"The rest of you over here, John, Lori, Collin, Scott, Melly, Anna, Jean, Milo, Vic, Amber, and Ryan! Move, move, move!"

"But Shelly's a Ferret. I have to be a Ferret."

"Melly, is it? Come on, it'll be okay." Jean says. **(PFAN: That's something Jean would say.)(KLAN: I think she does a couple times.)**

"This is so unfair. I miss you Shelly."

"I miss you too."

Dez continues, "You guys will officially be known as The Killer Squirrels."

"That's awesome. It's like, amazing." Ryan says.

"Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape, with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking or just get something off your chest."

"Umm, okay, so far this sucks. But I am away from that huge circus of a family." Desire says in the confessional.

"I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?" Cassie asks.

"Hey everyone, check this out, I have something very important to say *fart*" Bobby says.

"Alright, any questions? Complaints? Cool, let's find your cabins. Ferrets, you're in the East cabin. Squirrels you're in the West." Dez says.

"Bunk beds. Isn't this a little summer camp?" Vanessa asks.

"That's the idea genius." Desire says walking past her.

"Ugh, shut up, weird goth girl." Vanessa recoils.

"You're so smart. I'm used to that." AJ says.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Desire asks. AJ smiles and Desire stares at him until she throws him out the front door. AJ lands right at Blaine's feet. Dez walks up.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Cassie asks.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." Dez answers.

"Commuanl bathrooms, but I'm not catholic." Cassie responds.

"Not communion, communal."

"It means we shower together." Desire says. "Idiot."

"ahh, no, come on!" Cassie starts crying.

Some guys walk out of the cabin. "I'm glad we're in our own cabin, with just guys. Know what I mean? I mean, no. I didn't mean it like that." Bobby says.

"Excuse me, Dez. Is there a chaperon of any kind in this facility?" John asks.

"You're all sixteen years old. Hell, I'm sixteen years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So other than my self, you'll be unsupervised. You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge. Starting, now."

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A bunch of campers go running.

Dalani says, "Oh man, she can scream."

Cassie, standing on a stool says, "What is it? Kill it, kill it."

Vic grabs an axe and kills the cockroach. Desire says, "Well that's one way to kill a cockroach."

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, 'kay. 'Cause, you know, I can do that too." Scott tells Cassie **(PFAN: Cassie, our little cowgirl from Xmen, WE HOOKED HER UP WITH SCOTT? Dez what were you thinking?)(*KLAN is sitting in a chair eating Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream* I wasn't.)**

"Hmph, they always go for the jocks." Vic says.

**In the Dining Hall:**

"Everyone listen! It may be disgusting, but I serve it three times, you eat it three times. Grab a tray, get food, and SIT DOWN!" Chef says.

"Will we be getting all the major food groups?" Nikki asked.

"My nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or dairy. Wait, that means no ice cream, nevermind." Cassie says.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Dez starts.

"Yo, can we order a pizza?" John asks.

Chef chucks a cleaver at the door. "Your first challenge begins in, 1 hour." Dez finishes and walks back out the door.

**KLAN: How you like? Review Please. Oh and sorry Pen, Chef doesn't get actually introduced for a while.**

**PFAN: Thats okay, I can still feed them this *Pulls out tupperware***

**VoRAN: What is that?**

**PFAN: My specialty, you might remember it from American Idol: Evo Style, its Rice, Mashed Potatoes, Old Bay Seasoning, and M&Ms.**

**KLAN: MMMMM...M&Ms. =D**

**PFAN: Shhh! What a bite?**

**VoRAN: Never in a million years, would I eat the stuff you make.**

**PFAN: Okay. Anyway, yeah, please review.**


End file.
